


机场的一次深入交流

by messeating



Series: YJ [2]
Category: yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating
Summary: 郑允浩很着急





	机场的一次深入交流

金在中一下飞机就匆匆往厕所走，他这次是个人行程，身边也没有工作人员。

做什么就更方便了。

厕所外面立了一个“正在维修”的牌子，金在中看了忍不住笑了出来，“太不要脸了！”

他一进去，就被扯进了最后的隔间，连人都没看清楚就被吻住了嘴唇，还好没有包，不然掉到地上金在中大概就不想要了。

“唔...轻...轻点...”郑允浩动作急切地像是八百年没有接过吻了，实际上他们也就一周没见而已。

“我好想你。"郑允浩转而 去含住他的耳垂，在金在中耳边喘着粗气。

金在中最受不了他这样，喷出来的热气全部钻进了脖子和耳朵里，太热了。

条件不允许他们把衣服脱了，退而求其次，郑允浩只能解开金在中的皮带，摸进裤子里去揉那两瓣想得胯下发疼的臀肉，“腿打开一点。”

“嗯唔...你...你干嘛这么急？“从他进这个厕所开始，

郑允浩每个动作都急地他跟不上，嘴唇被不小心咬到了，微微肿着，外套里面的衬衫扣子崩掉了一个，干涩的后穴被强行塞了一根手指有些刺痛。

金在中可不是愿意自己受苦的人。

他推开郑允浩，含着水汽的眼睛不满地瞪着人，“全身都被你弄得好痛！”

郑允浩呼吸还是有些急促，金在中冲他发嗔的样子太可口了，他又一把扯进怀里抱得紧紧的，手指继续开拓着，“我待会儿还有活动，东西带了吗？”

郑允浩身边有工作人员所以不方便，他提前让金在中准备了套子，“没带！”

“你就折磨我吧！”没有套，只能靠自己忍着不射进去了。待会儿还是要出去的，射进去就不好清理了。

但是金在中向来喜欢给他一些惊喜，”我带的这个...“他从兜里掏出一个肛塞，拿给郑允浩看，”射进去，再用这个堵住，我把它含回家好不好？“

郑允浩还能说不好？宝贝太辣了是怎么样一种体验——欲火焚身！

两人嘴巴密密地接着吻，金在中喉咙里只有小小的轻哼，其余全被郑允浩吞进口中。

毕竟在公共场合，还是不能太放肆。两人身份还都很特殊。

金在中抱着郑允浩的脖子，屁股往后轻轻撅着，方便郑允浩的手在里面翻搅，没一会儿出了些水，进出更加顺滑了。

“进来吧，可以了。”已经很痒了，再不进去，金在中就要丢脸地叫出来了。

“宝贝，记住不要叫出来了。”他把金在中翻过身，让金在中两手撑着马桶方面的墙壁，岔开腿背对着他，屁股高高撅起。

这样的姿势他后面被手指玩弄的发红的小穴完全露了出来，郑允浩看着那里水光淋淋地开合着，再也忍不住扶住金在中的腰把自己送了进去。

金在中记着不能叫出声，死死地咬着嘴唇，本来就被郑允浩咬肿的嘴巴更痛了。下面被撑开也有点胀痛，但胸前泛起的痒意让他感觉快要疯了。

他反手抓过郑允浩放在他腰上的一只手放在自己的胸口，崩掉的那颗扣子正好方便了郑允浩的手摸进去。

“摸摸我，允浩，啊...“金在中太诱人了，黑衣黑裤，中间露出来的屁股更显得白了。他忍不住伸手往上面拍了一巴掌，安静地隔间里面好大一声”啪“的响声，吓得金在中使劲缩了一下。

这下可把郑允浩夹得受不了了。

他一手按着金在中老是乱扭的屁股，一手捏着他的胸肉，下身小幅度密集地撞击着。

郑允浩就抵着那一块突起的软肉操干着，金在中好几次都没忍住呻吟出声。

“好想扒光你，然后想怎么操就怎么操。”郑允浩矮下身子在金在中耳边说着下流的话，两人平时做爱本来就没什么顾忌，想怎么来怎么来。

今天时间也有限，空间也有限，不能脱不能叫，可想而知有多憋屈了。

金在中被郑允浩这么一说，身体比大脑快一步想起来被郑允浩按着肆意操弄的快感，咬着嘴巴呜呜地摇着头，后穴里的肠肉胡乱绞缠，眼看就要高潮了。

郑允浩今天也知道不能尽兴了，能尝到一点甜头已经很不错了。也就没有再继续什么花样，更加大力地按着金在中冲撞了一会儿，把金在中送上了高潮。

他下面刚好就是马桶，精液射进水里的声音让他更觉得害臊。

郑允浩被紧缩的后穴夹得射了出来，他把自己送进了最深处，精液全部灌了进去。

两人就着做爱的姿势平复了一会儿，郑允浩这才缓缓把自己拔出来。

金在中今天是打定了主意要留着他的精液回家了，一感觉到身体里的东西在往外拔，就赶紧夹紧了，免得漏出去。郑允浩差点又被夹硬了，他咬咬牙，一口气抽了出来。

“啊！你就不能慢慢来嘛！“金在中跟着郑允浩的动作屁股往后，紧张的样子让郑允浩笑出声。

“宝贝这么喜欢我的东西吗？”竟然真的一滴也没有漏出来。

“快，给我放进去，我要夹不住了！”他没有回答郑允浩，从兜里把肛塞拿出来递给郑允浩，末了还摇了一下屁股。

郑允浩有理由怀疑他是故意的。

“你就是故意不让我好过！”没好气地又在屁股上打了一巴掌，金在中得意地哼了一声。

他让郑允浩先走，说是要缓一下，腿还有些软。

郑允浩按着他又亲了好一会儿，还伸手摸了一把紧俏的屁股，“回去赶快洗干净知道吗，肚子疼了没人管你！”

“知道了，你快走。”

郑允浩走之后他在隔间掏出手机左照一下右照一下，确定了没有问题才深呼吸了几下走出去。

一边走一边感受肛塞在穴口摩擦，以及里面的精液晃动。

这感觉不太妙，金在中心想早知道就不该来这一发的！

吃又吃不饱，吃一点之后更馋了，还不如一开始就别给他吃。

他咬着嘴唇给郑允浩发信息，“还想要，里面好痒！”

过了好半天，他都快到家了才收到郑允浩的回复——

“你就折腾我吧！怎么就成天不想我好过。”

他这才满意地进浴室去清洗，想了想又打开柜子拿了按摩棒进去。

总不能一直痒着吧！


End file.
